1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a circuit arrangement for controlling the load current of a power MOSFET in which the power MOSFET has a load connected in series with its source terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally desirable to control or limit the drain current from a power MOSFET so that the MOSFET is not destroyed in case of overload. Since a load is often connected in series with the source terminal of the power MOSFET, it is not possible to undertake control of the load current via the voltage between the gate of the MOSFET and ground.